The Death of the Nanny/Transcript
Chief Shannon: Hello , and welcome to Palm Heights Police Department! Chief Shannon: I hope to show you around the beautiful city one day but unfortunately, duty calls. Chief Shannon (pointing): Go and meet Inspector Hannah at this address - Derek will keep you right. Good luck, ! Chapter 1 Investigate Master Bedroom Inspector Hannah: Hey, what do you think you're doing?! This is an active crime scene - you can't be here! Derek (embarrassed): Oh dear... are you really the new ? Derek: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Derek: Anyway, why don't you go ahead and look around the crime scene? Show me what you've got, newbie! (After Investigating Master Bedroom) Derek: Oh wow, this poor woman... Her driver's license identifies her as Rosanna Shepherd, she works as a babysitter for Steven Delacroix. Derek: We'll get this body autopsied asap. But, oh hey, look what else you found... Derek (excited): It's the murder weapon! Excellent job, ! Thanks to you, we know that Miss Shepherd was bludgeoned to death with this baseball bat. Autopsy the Victim's Body Wendie Shields: Hey there, , I'm Wendie and I'm responsible for figuring out how the victims you bring me die. Shields: Rosanna suffered greatly due to a total of twelve blows to the head. With the way she was positioned, I deduced your killer is the same height as your victim - 5'4". Shields: Your killer is also left-handed, detectable via the angle of your victim's body position. (After Rosanna's Autopsy) Chief Shannon: Inspector, , I want both of you to go and investigate an abandoned car that was found on a backstreet next to the Delacroix house! Investigate Abandoned Car Derek: Wow, what a wreck. I'd dump this too, ... Derek: Come on, let's look. Rosanna Shepherd is depending on us! (After Investigating Abandoned Car) Derek: Jackpot! We've found some torn red fabric. Why don't you put this back together? Examine Red Fabric Derek: That seemed to be a cakewalk for you, ! Derek (thinking): Hey, was our victim wearing anything red at the time of her murder? Derek: You're right, , she wasn't! That means this belongs to our murderer! Arrest the killer Chief Shannon: Alright , we have two plausible suspects for you. I had a field officer investigate their backgrounds. Shannon: Witnesses heard Rosanna and suspect Cheryl Roberts arguing minutes before Steven Delacroix returned home. Shannon: Meanwhile, we learned that Miss Roberts and Mr. Delacroix were involved in an illicit affair. Shannon: With this information, arrest the killer! Additional investigation Chief Shannon: , Inspector Hannah. Mr. Delacroix has requested to speak to both of you about a highly private manner. Derek: Um, Chief, must we really? Why can't you send Simpson to do it? We already have a ton of paperwork to catch up on. Shannon: Mr. Delacroix is a member of a very established family, Derek. You and the will go and speak with him -- whether you like it or not! Derek (despondent): Yes Chief, of course. Come on ... Speak to Steven Delacroix Steven: Ah, detectives! I'm so glad you agreed to meet with me. Derek: How can we help you, Mr. Delacroix? Steven: My father wishes me to leave the city for a while... just until the press coverage on Rosanna's murder settles down. Steven: Would you mind fetching my passport from my bedroom? I'd be so grateful. Derek: Of course, sir. We'll go and collect your passport for you. Investigate Master Bedroom Derek: Ok, let's look for this silly thing and be done with the blubbering man! (After Investigating Master Bedroom) Derek (well done!): Awesome, you found his passport, ! Derek: Oh, it's covered in the dust you say? Well, get out your dusting kit and get dusting to see if it's really his! Examine Dusty Passport (After Examing Dusty Passport) Derek: Alright, it checks out. That's his name, date of birth and his picture. Let's get this back to the man so we can be done with him, for once and for all. Return the Passport to Steven Derek: Here we are, Mr. Delacroix. and I found your passport. Steven: Excellent, thank you so much! Steven: I must return back to my wife, she'll be wanting to leave as soon as. Steven: Thank you for all your help, detectives. I'll be sure to keep in touch. At the end of the Additional Investigation Derek: I really hope we don't see that man again... Derek: Come on, . I'll show you the greatest bar in the district! Category:CC Fanon Category:Transcripts